Unsuspecting Victims
by Lucy Nevermore
Summary: This is a story about the four new miko's 100 years after the Seiryuu/Suzaku conflict. Watch and see what the new miko's get into with the new senshi and some ghost form the past.
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry for redoing this, but my muse threatend to run away if I did otherwise!!! Thanks for your patences wif me!! Oh, yea, you guys no the drill on all of this shit.. They don't belong to me they belong to Yuu-Sama, steal my idea blah blah blah... Well ya.. Enjoy...  
  
Unsuspecting Victim  
  
  
Prolog to the Horror  
  
Alexandra woke up in a forest she wasn't quite fur miller with. She could feel sharpe,jagged rocks and sharpe, hard twigs underneath her back and neck. It was so uncompherable. She felt the blood trickle off her forehead onto her nose. She sat up slowly,picking off the bits of stone and wood on her back and neck, with every bit more she sat up she felt the pings of pain move from her neck down threw her spine. She gritted her teeth and looked around. Finally she was sitting upright and feeling like shit. She looked to her right and saw her duffel bag. "Perfect, I can get changed and hopefully washed somewhere near. I wonder if there is a stream nearby." She got to her feet. Doing so hurt like hell. "Well this ain't to bad." She picked up her bag and it was heavery then yesterday. "SHIT!" She screamed it. "Probably just weak or something." She started to walk.   
  
Her sore, scratched to hell, pale legs moved fast over the lush land. She was wearing a baggy Nike t-shirt and a pair of green Kakies. Her hiking boots where full of mud and such. She couldn't help but feel like shit. She needed a bath.   
She followed a well traveled path. It was long and twisting. "How did I get there?" Her voice was meeker then she had ever heard it in her life. Her pale blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She could already tell she was in a very bright place. As she got farther and farther she saw animals and such around. She was getting to think she wasn't in New Brunswick anymore. They didn't have these types of animals around there. When she last checked it was sunny out and there was more snow then this.   
Now from a she was nearing what seemed to be the end of the path. She could now hear an assortment of voices in the distance. They were speaking Chinese.. "Thank the Goddess I took those extra classes last term." Spoken in a rather low type of mumble. She focused herself onward. "Tired....So....Ti..ti...tired..." Her body just couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if her head was spinning and then fell forward to the ground. Not feeling what happened next.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Kagumi, Hinatana walked up the concrete stairs to her house with her close friend Jubi, Yohko. They had perviosly been at the library and signed out a really old looking book. Kagumi-San was looking forward to reading it. She walked into the walk way of her home, the girls took off their shoes, greeting Kagumi-San's mother and older brother and hurried off to her room on the second floor.  
Kagumi-San's room had a lot of modavational posters on it. Like "Be cool, Stay in school!", ectra. Her bed was neatly made as normal for her. Everything was normally neat and tidy. The girls sat on her bed across from each other and opened the book. After reading the first page the girls looked at each other.  
"Hinatana-Chan, what do you think it means?" Jubi-San asked in her normally ditzy tone. She was sort a a dunce but cool to hang with.  
" I don't know Yokho-Chan. Let's find out." She didn't wait for her to answer. She just turned the page.   
As soon as the page was turned a green light came flowing out. The girls looked at it strangely for a moment as it rapped itself around Kagumi-San. She was petrified. "YOHKO-CHHHANNN!!!!!" Kagumi-San screamed as she was absorbed into the book. After the light disappeared Jubi-San turned the page and started reading.  
  
When Alexandra's eyes finally fluttered open she grimmesed in pain. The light was to much for her all at once. She tried to sit up, but had no success. She was still very week and hated every minute of it. She looked around to sort of get a good idea of where she was. In the room she saw a small table with a basin on it and a merrior. After that she couldn't see anything. She layed her head back on the pillow when she heard foot steps out in the hall way. Right then and there she started praying for her life. She had no clue where she was or how she got there and with her luck she was trespassing and they where coming to kill her. The foot steps stopped outside her door and she took a deep breath. The door slowly opened and she heard the foot steps enter the room and a man mumble something to another person.  
Oh, Goddess they have come to kill me!!! She thought. Since there were two of them it only made sense to her.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" The female asked the male. To Alex she sounded young. Maybe 20- 19 at the youngest.  
"I don't think so." That was the male. He was at least 16 or 17. She liked his voice. It sounded quite soothing.  
Here goes.  
"I'm awake." Her voice sounded guy-ish. It took a lot to even say those words, and for some reason she didn't know why. Maybe it was the tiredness or the fear of death.  
"What is your name, Sir?" The man asked. He sounded concerned. It was unlike anyone to be concerned over her.   
"My name is Alex." She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence. She was so tired that she didn't realize the dude called her 'Sir'. It was so hard in her state. Why am I soooooo tired???   
"Well Alex-San, where are you form?" He was sounding more concerned by the moment. She hated that.  
"Fredericton, New Brunswick.....Please...Callmy mom...." She got those words out and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
"Who do you think he is Kozami-Kun?" The red haired woman asked. She was sitting at the table with him sipping tea. The boy was quite different to her. She had never seen anyone quite like him.  
  
"He could be a spy from Hokkan or Koutu." He paused and ran a had threw his jet black hair. "I think he could be trouble May-Chan." He finally replied to his younger sister. A moment later he finally realized something. "What do you suppose he meant by 'call my mom?'" He was puzzled. How do you call someone?   
  
"I don't-" Cut off by her fathers frantic voice.  
"Come quick.. The person you brought home is awake. He looks," The old man stopped to think of the word. "Confused of his surroundings."  
  
When Kozami and May walked into greet there new guest they found "him" sitting up in bed, wide awake. Alex's blue eyes looked dazed and her short blond hair was like a guys.. Very short. She just sat there and looked around.  
  
"Good day Alex-San. Are you alright?" May bowed as she asked the very formal question. Alex's eyes quickly snapped on the girls and her hand to her forehead. She traced the cut that had scabbed over. It didn't hurt anymore so she was fine.  
  
"I'm alright.." She paused. "I don't think I caught your name?" Her voice was rough and weak. Her body was still weak and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't sleep. How shitty! She thought.  
  
"I am Shigeru, May," She placed her hand on her cheast, "and this is my brother," She pointed to the black haired man, " Shigeru, Kozami."  
  
Alex nodded and sighed. There speaking Chinese........."Where am I?" She didn't quite know she said that until it left her lips. Good one A.  
  
The two looked quite confused. They looked at each other for a moment and then back to the girl.   
"You are in Sairou." Kozami said.  
"Sairou." She let the words roll on her tounge and she looked at Kozami. "I don't think I've been here before, to tell ya the truth."   
  
"A SPY!!! " Kozami screamed with all her might. "Take her to the Emperor at once!! "  
  
* Smart one A* She thought. Out in the hallway she heard footsteps of many people. A moment later she felt people picking her up and forcing her out the door. * I just wanna go home!*  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Hinatana stayed perfectly still on the bed. She didn't quite know where she was but she knew some how that she wasn't in danger. She let her eyes open slowly so they could adjust to the light. She slowly sat up and looked around. The room was nice. The walls where painted a white, the drapes where a beautiful lavender that matched the bed spread, sheets and pillow cases. She sat up a bit so she could see more. There were two climbing plants and and a lot of brown everywhere. Her door suddenly swung open and a tall black haired man in a Shoguns armor walked in.  
"Are you alright miss? "The tall man asked. His presents made her uncomphertable and edgy. She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and almosted melted. She regained her composure and replied in a almost shaky voice:  
" Watashi wa genki desu."   
The man looked at her and then she corrected herself. A blush spread form her left cheek, over the bridge of her noise and to her right cheek. "I am all right." She forgot TOTALLY about using Chinese here. It clicked in her mind that she had no clue where the hell she was. "Umm, sir, can I as you something? "  
Her voice fell after she uttered the word "something".  
  
"Anything you wish miss." The man replied, voice full of power and strictness that made her feel like he wasn't being truthful.  
"Where am I? " Her voice was so low that she couldn't hear it.  
" You are in Hokkan." The man looked very confused. She was here but she didn't know where here was. Maybe she was left here on a trip or something. "I am the Shogun. Ascot, Keiko." He bowed to her and then awaited her to speak.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ascot-San. I am Kagumi, Hinatana." She smiled. She tried to look nice and kind so he wouldn't get the wrong idea about here. She wasn't about to have a general think she's a snob.  
"Kagumi-San, where are you from? " He asked. She couldn't be around here with those clothes and manners.  
She had to think and fast. She couldn't say where she was really from because she knew she was no where near Tokyo. Her last memory was of Yokho and the book absorbing her. "No where around here."  
"Come with me please. The Emperor wishes to see you."  
  
Annie walked alone in the crowd of people. She wore a beautiful tank top, it said "Anarchy Rockz." and a pair of stone washed, flair legged blue jeans and her 16 hole "Doc Martens." She looked around for fur miller faces. She didn't know where she was, if she was safe or even where Alex was... What if Alex was hurt?? She'd never be able to live with herself. They were like sisters and all. She looked around again wondering why men in armor where coming her way. She figured they though that since she has the Anarchy shirt on they though she was a anarchist. "Alright," She started when they were in hearing range. "Just because I dress the part does not make me an anarchist, I just liked the shirt! " Her words came out effortlessly. She was use to explaining this.   
"Miss, the Emperor wishes to see you on grounds of trespassing." The taller and uglier of the two said.  
"Me? How???" Her voice squeaked when she said that and the shorter, but still ugly one chuckled.   
"You have no pass to be here. Come with US!" Big, tall and ugly persisted.   
Annie walked along with them and sighed. *What a day.*  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Emperor, your saying you want me to be Seiryuu no miko?" Yokho asked him in amazement. *Why would he give me so much power? * She waited for his reply.  
  
"That is my wish." The Emperor replied. His voice was strong and roughed, but his eyes were soft and sort of desperate looking. There was more to the story then he told her. Way more. "General Chan will escort you to your room where you can think this over."   
  
*He doesn't take no for an answer does he? *  
A tall man that looked like an animal stepped out from the sea of palace gaurds that surrounded him. He had blue eyes and gray... Fur, thats the only thing she could think of to call it.. Fur.. And it was all over his body. It discuseted her. She felt ready to puke. *More then fugly.* She thought. He moved toward her and she took a deep breath. *Courage, Yohko, Courage*.   
  
She followed him down the corridor and and looked around. Dull colors. Very dull. It took them like twenty minutes to get to her room. He opened the door and showed her in. Her eyes went REALLY wide.   
  
"Is this as big as the Emperor's room???" Her voice was full of shock and suprize. She looked around the room and felt like she was royalty. It was so beautiful and blue. That was her favorite color, blue! She looked around and she must have had a grin on her face.  
"This belongs to Seiryuu no miko. It will be your room as long as you serve us." He quickly grabbed her arm and held it tight. "Or you can not serve us and be raped and killed... Pick your poison." His eyes where set on hers and she could see the pure pleasure that danced with in them.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Establishing the Mikos  
  
Alex stood in front of a very tall and very old man. i He's the Emperor? /i she thought. When she thought of emperor's she always saw a handsome man with beautiful eyes, sexy as the heavens, YOUNG! and that had hair. Not a dull, old balding man that was defentily not sexy as.. Well anything! His name was San Lung-Chin and he was UGLY and he didn't have an excuse for it either. When he smiled at her and showed his teeth she saw quite a few where missing.  
  
"Well Alex-San," He began. Alex also noticed he had very bad breath, "where are you from?"   
"Umm, well you see, that is aaaaaa......." She didn't know how to tell him. Maybe he did know where it was. " I'm from New Brunswick, Canada." She tired to smile and look inccent but it didn't work.  
"Is that far from here?" He questioned. "Is it near Hokkon, Kouto, or Koano?"  
Those words stung her ears and hurt her head. i Where are they? Not on earth./i Then it hit her.....i I'M IN THE BOOK!!!/i She looked at the Emperor. "No, actually I could explain it.. But I don't think you'd believe me." Her words came out so fast she could hardly understand them... i Will he believe me?/i   
"Tell me boy." He barked. His general stepped beside him.  
The general was a tall man with long flowing black hair and beautiful brown eyes. From what she could tell he was quite built. i He should be the Emperor!/i She thought to herself.  
"Well I bought my best friend this unique looking book for her birthday. We read the first page and it said like "Turn the next page and unlock the power." so us being stupid turned the next page. Then next thing I knew I was here." She paused and then added. "By the way, I'm a female." After saying that she grinned.  
  
(In the Genbu Palace)  
"Emperor Wang, I have brought the girl as requested." Keiko announced once they entered "the throne room". Hinatana looked him over and thought he was average looking. He was in his early 20's with short black hair and easy eyes. She liked him.  
"I understand you are from another place far from here. Am I correct?" He said in a hypnotic tone. Hinatana sort of swayed to it.  
"Yes I am." She replied and tried not to let the drool leave her mouth.  
"I have a proposal for you then Miss??"  
"Kagumi."  
"Well then Kagumi-San, I wish for you to become Genbu no miko." He said very simply and plainly.  
She looked at him strangely. "What?"  
He quickly filled her in on what her job was all about. He told her about her responablities and the requierments and restrictions. She nodded as he went along and agreed to it all. She needed to get home some how so she'd use her last wish to take her home. i Please, let this work./i   
  
(In the Suzaku palace.)  
  
The guards shoved Annie to the ground in front of the Emperor and the tall and uglier one put his foot on the small of her back to keep her down. She screamed in pain and got the Emperors attention. A tall man with stright blond hair and blue eyes stood next to the Emperor and smiled at the pain she was going threw.   
"HEY BIG AND UGLY!!! GET YOUR GOD DAMNED FOOT OFF MY FUCKING BACK!!" She screamed. Her voice was choras and rough. i ALEX!!!!!!!!!/i She need her best friend to help her now. If Alex was there, this wouldn't happen.  
"Young lady, what business do you have here in Koano?" He asked with enjoyment on his face about her suffering.  
She did something very on like herself, she put aside her pain and pulled an Alex. She lifted the hands that suported her off the ground while keeping her back arched so she wouldn't fall on her face, wrapped her arms around his left leg and moved her body and him to the right, knocking him down. After about a moment she stood up. "Well your highness. I was with Alex and then the next thing I knew I woke up here in some grass. Now that I know where I am I will leave to find Alex. BYE!" She turned her back to him and started to walk away. Before she got to the door the guards stopped her with their swords.  
"You will not leave. You will stay here and become our Miko or you will die." His voice was full of enjoyment. "This is Tamahome or Sosuke Dosetesu. He's one of your senshi. You have six more to find."  
Annie felt her stomach turn. She looked him in the eyes and saw he was a prisoner to. Her eyes shifted to the Emperor. "As long as I have no FUCKING chose I guess I'll stay." She folded her arms across her chest and eyed him up. Not giving him any ground for rudeness or sly remarks. She didn't want to be here at all and she was going to make it very clear to him.   
  
"Tamahome will take you to your room." He said, dismissing her rudeness and anger.  
  
The man he called Tamahome walked up to her. He was sexy! He had calm brown eyes and long raven black hair that's pulled back and laid flat on his back. He wore no top and a pair of faded blue paints. "Come with me." He said smoothly and coolly. She wanted to melt but didn't let it show. i Alex would love this guy./i She followed him out into the corridor and down the hall to her room. It was RED, the curtains, walls, bedspreads, pillow cases, carpets, the only things that weren't red were the golden statues and the green vine plants. She spun around and looked at Tamahome.  
  
"Why is this room all red?" Her words came out calmly, but her eyes were filled with anger at the color.  
"It belonged to the Miko before you..." His words trailed off. "I'll leave you alone here. So you can rest and all that nice stuff." He said as he walked to the door.  
"Can you answer something for me please Sir?" Her words were abit frantic.  
"I can try."  
"My friend Alex was brought here when I was ... Can ... Can you please find her??"  
"We can try .. No promises. Why is she so important to you? " He questioned.  
"Alex," She thought for a moment, "is just like my little sister. If something bad happened to her... I would just.. I would just die." She looked so sad now.  
"Well I can try." After uttering those words he left her room.  
Annie layed back and looked at the mural on the ceiling. It was of the previous miko and her seven celestial warriors. She closed her eyes and feel asleep. She slept the sleep of the damed.  
  
(Seiryuu Palace)  
  
Yohko's eyes stayed on his face. "I..I will serve you." The tears started to well up. His grip tightend as she cried. Her eyes widened. i He loves this./i "YAMERU!!" Her words flew out and so did the tears. Her voice was peicing to the mans ears. She never felt so angered in her life.. "YAMERU!!!" She screamed until he let her arm go. "I told you I'd be your subservient slave and serve this god of yours. You don't have to hurt me anymore!!!" She fell to the floor and cried.   
Suprized by her actions, Feilong stepped back and looked at her in shock. He was suprized she still had the strength to scream. For the first time in his life he felt bad for what he did and knelt beside her. He put his animal like arms around her and held her close to cry into his shoulder. "I am sorry, Jubi-San." He kissed her forehead. "Can you forgive me?"  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heading out.  
Yohko stood up and stepped back. Her intense brown eyes that where now full of tears and hate bore into his un-feeling, cold pools. She strengthens her jaw and clutches her fists into small balls of light brown skin. "No!" Her words came out in a blur of furry and anger. One small ball un-clutched and a slender finger pointed to the door. "Out!" That word stung Feilong. He got off the floor where he had been kneeling and walked out the door.   
  
Some time later Yohko awoke and headed threw the palace. The place was huge. She looked around for someone to help her. It was hard to find someone that would look at her, let alone talk to her. She walked around for what seem hours until she spotted a boy with short brown hair and really blue eyes. He was gorgeous. She walked over to the boy, taking short steps until she was right beside him and he couldn't run away. "Do you know where General Feilong is?" She asked with power and sternness.  
  
The boy's head flew to his right and his eyes reflected the shock he felt. "The General is down in the stables awaiting Seiryuu no Miko and my self." He said with a little hint of suprize in his words.  
  
"Lets go!" As smile crossed her lips. iYooshaaa!!! He's on my side!!!/i She smiled with confidence and power. She looked at the boy until he blushed and started walking. She was surprised that he didn't talk to her more. She wanted to know more about him.  
  
(Suzaku Palace)  
  
"AAANNIIIIIIIIEEEE-SSSSAAAANNNNNNN!!" An ever so cheery male voice rang outside her door. Of course the sun had just rose and Tamahome was up at the crack of dawn.  
She grumbled and rolled on her otherside, dismissing the noise and wondering if she'd hear it agian. Of course you know she did. What a piss off!! She thought. Her door opened and the ever so cheerful man walked into the room with her and sat at the foot of her bed smiling. She sat up rubbing her blue eyes. Her redish, brownish, blondish, black streaked, jaw length hair puffed up and was a total mess. She slept in her tank top and her panties that she called her G.I Jane panties. Lucky for the both of them she had a blanket covering her bottom half. It took her a minute to realize who it was. She laid back and looked at the ceiling again. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" She was tired and he could tell it in her voice.  
  
"The Emp-" She shot him the shut-your-mouth-or-die look and he did.  
She sat up and looked him squarely in the eyes. Her own deep, enraged blue. "Do not call him that. He is a slimy, U.L.G.Y THING!! You will not refer to him as the 'E' word! Do you understand?"  
He nodded and gulped the saliva that was in his mouth. "Wha-What do I call him then?" His voice shuck.  
"Call him Ojisan!" She giggled abit and her eyes lightened some.  
He laughed with her and then started to talk while laughing. "Ojisan wants to meet with you to give you what you need to look for the rest of the senshi." He stopped laughing now and looked her straight in the eyes. ^Man she's hot^, he thought to himself.  
"Alright... Umm.. I need something clean to wear, and a brush." She looked around the room and didn't see what she needed. She rinkled her nose and sighed. ^This will be fun.^ She thought. ^I'll look terrible and I'll stink.^  
"There are alot of court princesses around .. I'll find ya something." He got up and started to walk to the door. Then turned and looked at her. "You're a nicer morning person then I though you would be!" Before she could say anything he was out the door.  
"Thank you." She whispered and then layed her head on her pillow and awaited his return.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Annie was dressed and brushed she walked out of her room. Tamahome was standing by the door. She shot him "the look". Man was she pissed. He had gotten her a PINK dress. It was one of the cool style ones, but none the less it was PINK!!! She wore her Doc Martin's with a dress. She did some very weird thing in her days, but this was too weird, even by her standards. She walked passed him and headed to the throne room where she had to meet Ojisan.  
Once there and after alot of strange looks and rude whispers she was briefed by him. He got one of the guards to hand her the scroll of the Universe Of The Four Gods: Sky and Earth. She didn't look to pleased about anything that was going on. Especially what she was wearing. "Do you have any questions or requests Annie-Chan?"   
She groaned. ^ Is he allowed calling me that? What would I--^ She stopped and a wicked grin came upon her pale face. "If you could spare some money for me to get some clothes and my own hair brush I would be a happy miko." She smiled inccently and actually used good manners. She even refrained from calling him Ojisan.  
"I could spare some for such a pretty girl." His old, ugly face was flushed and he was stairing at her. "I'll give it to Tamahome. You can go to the market before you leave." He said dismissing them.  
^Go girlie, go girlie, get down, itz ya birthday, go girlie^ She did a dance of happyness in her head. She turned to Tamahome who was giving her this disapproving look. Her eyes flickered with a question. ^What did I do, Sosuke?"  
Instead of answering her, he turned and headed for the stables. She silently followed him. He mounted his horse and she climbed on the back of his and sat side sattle like a good girl. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "What did I do wrong, Sosuke?" He didn't reply, he just rode on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Genbu)  
  
Hinatana stood alone waiting for the man to show up. She was wearing a fresh mint green dress and she had her hair brushed and pulled back. Thank god this Emperor was a nice one. She didn't know what she would do without him. She waited patently for Keiko to show up so she could start finding the rest of the senshi. The faster she found them, the faster she could get home. When she got home Yohko-Chan and herself where going to apply at all the same schools and work hard together. Her thoughts where interrupted when she saw Keiko. He was very handsome. He smiled at her and made her flush.  
"Are you ready to go Genbu no Miko?" Keiko asked in a really deep masculine voice.  
"I am." She answer simply.  
"Lets go." He led her to the stable and got on his horse. She jumped on the back of it and sat sideways like she was shown how. She held onto his back and felt his breath leave him. She loved this.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Bakkyu)  
  
Alex woke up and found herself surrounded by many women. She felt like she sound be Hue Hephner or something. She looked them all over and propped herself up so she could see everything better. "Can I help you?" She questioned as femalish as she could.  
A tall young looking woman stepped forward and put a dress infront of her and then stepped back. Another, shorter woman put a silver brush on her bed and stepped back. Two women this time stepped up. They where the tallest and looked more rugged then the other two before them, but they were pretty. "Emperor-San told us to bath you." They girls said. These two where not Chinese, they were Japanese.  
"I can bath myself, thank you." She said getting up. She felt very tired and very sticky. She stood and looked at the two women. They took her arms and led her to the bathing room.   
*After the humiliation*  
She was dried off and dressed. She stood infront of the Emperor and looked like she was about to kill him. She wore a black dress. A dress with runners. What a lovely combo it was to. She smiled and then looked to the Emperor and waited for him to say his piece so she could start the search. He briefed her and gave her the scroll she needed and then she went to the stables and awaited the arrival of her only senshi.It was a REAL long time before he showed up to. She was quit pissed at that fact.   
"Ready Bakkyo no Miko?" Tokoki asked in a I-don't-care-if-you-really-are tone. He looked at her and laughed. "You really are a sight Alex, those man shoes and a dress. Alex, have you no class?" He laughed more as he made fun of her.  
She got really upset and stood up to her full height of 6'0". She was taller then him and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. She looked down at him with deep green eyes. "I'm ready. Lets go now!" She almost growled at him. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw him shiver in fear.  
He walked away and hopped on his horse. He called for Alex. She pulled her dress up as high as she could and hop on another horse. Like fuck she was gonna ride with him. She ride with that ugly emperor before she would with him. "Alex, you really have no class."  
"Am I suspose to have class? I'm a basket ball player for heavens sake." She laughed and rode through the town with him. She got strange looks from everyone and she loved it. "Who first Tokoki?"  
"Toroki." He put simply.  
"Lets GOOOOO!" She wanted to get home to Annie, and to everyone else.  
  



End file.
